


Savior

by CarnalCoast



Series: CarnalCoast VictuuriWeek [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Career, Day One, Fluff, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: Viktor is enraptured by Makkachin's new veterinarian.[Victuuri Week 2017 Day 1: Firsts (AU: Other Sports/Careers)]





	

The first time Viktor appeared, it was hurried and at 8:30 AM. He had no appointment, and brought with him a poodle that was bleeding profusely from its ear. Yuuri had seen much worse; it was not the dog that shocked him awake, but the startlingly expressive eyes of his new patient’s owner. That, and the loud, worried voice, carrying with it a noticeable Russian accent. You couldn’t blame the 24-year-old for rearing back in surprise at first; he’d barely put on his scrubs for work. He swallowed thickly, slightly annoyed with his coworkers for thrusting this upon him so early in the morning.

“Please, help my darling Makkachin…”

Hearing the desperation in the poor owner’s voice, Yuuri could only nod, his annoyance ebbing away. This is why he had this job; the health of animals meant so much to him. The dog whined, pulling at his heart.

“Of course, Mr…?”

“Call me Viktor.” The man was already setting “Makkachin” on the examination table, Yuuri staring at them with raised eyebrows.

“A-Alright, Viktor.” Usually, he’d see such actions as rude, but something about the man endeared him. Maybe it was the genuineness in his voice. Or his looks—shimmering silver hair, icy blue eyes, not a blemish in sight on his skin, the clean-cut suit, tall… The veterinarian blinked himself out of his trance, heat rising to his cheeks. _Now is not the time to be checking out your patient’s owner, Yuuri._

After giving the poodle’s ear a quick examination and clean-up—the attractive man drilling a stare into him all the while, much to Yuuri’s nervousness—he patted the top of the dog’s head and sent Viktor a warm smile. “Just needs some stitches. After that, it’ll be fine to go straight home.”

Viktor’s eyes widened, sparkling. “Ah, really? That’s such good news! When that dog attacked my poor Makkachin, I thought we’d need to be at the vet for hours!”

“Ah, no, bites at the ear aren’t so serious. Everything will be okay…” The man was standing quite close, in Yuuri’s opinion, and he couldn’t manage to meet those glowing eyes. He hoped he wasn’t noticeably blushing…

Gathering himself, he carried out making the sutures, reassuring Viktor whenever the man looked exceptionally worried. However, he never met the other’s eyes. The poodle was much safer to look at.

“…There! All better, huh?” Yuuri ruffled Makkachin’s fur, receiving a lick in return. The smile was wiped from his face when he suddenly felt arms tightly woven around his stomach and a warm body against his back.

“Ah! Thank you so much for saving my Makkachin!”

“N-No problem, s-sir—“ Yuuri choked, turning abruptly. Being hugged by an owner—such an attractive one, at that—wasn’t a common occurrence. He could barely process it.

Finally, he met his eyes. Viktor was smiling joyfully, but then appeared surprised at seeing Yuuri’s embarrassed expression. “Oh, did I fluster you? My apologies…” He looked down at his name-tag, inches away from his face now. “…Yuuri.”

“U-Um, i-it’s alright…” He was unable to get anything else out from his throat, frozen in the other man’s eyes. The room filled with unbearable silence, tension thick in the air, until finally being broken by a sneeze—Makkachin.

“Um!” Yuuri quickly drew away from Viktor, who was now smiling, laidback— _how could he be?_ “Anyway, l-let’s take care of the charge…”

Needless to say, when Viktor left cheerily waving, Yuuri felt simultaneously relieved and disappointed.

 

 

The second time Viktor appeared, Yuuri actually knew he was coming beforehand, a small grace. His coworker approached him smiling mischievously, saying that someone asked _specifically for “Yuuri, the adorable one with the glasses.”_ He silently reprimanded Viktor for embarrassing him, before quickly realizing that the attractive man thought _he_ was adorable. It wasn’t quite “hot,” but adorable still meant attractive in some way, right? His heart puttered.

In the minutes before Viktor’s appointment time, he spent too much time in front of his desk’s small mirror, fixing his hair and debating on whether he should pluck his eyebrows a bit. In the end, the Russian dramatically entered before Yuuri could make his decision. The flustered veterinarian jumped to let the man in his office, face bright red just from shaking his hand. _Let this not be as embarrassing as the last meeting, please._

“So, V-Viktor, what brings you here? Makkachin again?” Yuuri nervously asked, eyeing the poodle slouching next to the man. The poor pooch certainly looked under the weather, less energetic than before.

“I’m afraid so… My Makkachin got into some apple pirozhkis—well, more than just some… I worry it’s done too much damage.” Viktor sighed, looking up at the ceiling with open worry. Yuuri awed at how beautiful he looked even in despair, but soon chastised himself for such thoughts.

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry! Set Makkachin here on the table for me…”

Throughout the examination, Viktor was yet again _far too close_ to him; Yuuri could practically feel his breath on his neck! He tried to get through it, though his hands noticeably shook every once in a while, and Viktor would try to soothe him by _touching his shoulder._ It was too much to bear.

The appointment dragged on far too long, in Yuuri’s opinion, but he didn’t have any others lined up immediately so he couldn’t complain. As Viktor reattached Makkachin’s leash, Yuuri stepped forward to hand him the prescription form—

“Ah!” It wasn’t the first time Yuuri tripped on a leash in his office, but it was definitely the most memorable.

Before he could fall straight onto him, Viktor caught him steadily by the arms, but that didn’t stop them from being _very close,_ Yuuri’s red face pressed into his shirt. _It smells nice… Ah._ He quickly brought his head up and tried to back away, apologies on the tip of his tongue, but Viktor kept his grip firm. Those glass eyes appraised him, expression unrecognizable, and Yuuri’s eyes widened slightly.

It was silent, until… “You are very cute, Yuuri.”

Embarrassingly, Yuuri squeaked, before yanking his hands away and pressing them to his mouth, eyes wide. Viktor merely smiled. It looked only friendly, but… Yuuri had a feeling that the expression from before was more than friendly.

“I-I’m so sorry, Viktor—“ he stuttered, tongue not fitting right in his mouth. His head was so foggy he couldn’t think straight—how could he be expected to speak?

“It’s quite alright, Yuuri. Your clumsiness is very endearing,” he said it casually, as he was taking the prescription form from Yuuri’s limp hold.

“A-Ah…” His voice cracked, nothing coming out. He could only stare.

Viktor returned the look, putting his hand to Yuuri’s cheek— _not helping me here—_ with an encouraging smile. “It’s alright, Yuuri. You’re wonderful. Perhaps we could share a coffee or drinks sometime, hm?”

Even as the Russian man left his office, Yuuri couldn’t find anything to say, much less an answer to his sudden proposition. A few minutes later, in the quiet of his empty office, he sighed and sank to the floor, pressing his hot cheek against the cool surface.

 

 

The third time Viktor and Yuuri met, no animals were involved. Yuuri had the afternoon off and decided to make a stop at his favorite bakery, _Les Friandises du Monde._ He pulled his thin pea coat tighter around his midsection as he entered, immediately bee-lining for the display of fresh pastries. The worker at the till nodded to him in familiar greeting.

Eyes twinkling behind his glasses, he salivated at the array of choices, trying to decide on which to get. Croissants, Danishes, Cremeschnitte, macarons… What was that? He read the label; _oh, apple pirozhki…_

“Yuuri!”

“Ah!” Immediately recognizing the carefree voice—how could he ever forget it?—Yuuri spun around, already flustered, to see Viktor waving and quickly approaching from a table. His mind blanked, shocked at seeing the man outside of their regular environment—not that he looked any less attractive, donning a black-as-night flare coat and silk blue scarf. When he reached him and his arm wrapped warmly around his shoulders, it took everything in Yuuri to not let out another squeak.

“I’m surprised to see you here! I guess I don’t need to hunt you down at work to see you again,” Viktor cheerily spoke, leaning in so that their noses were inches apart. Yuuri blinked, mouth agape slightly.

“Ah… H-Hi, Viktor…” He was aware he sounded idiotic, but he didn’t really know what to say. _He wanted to see me again?_

Viktor smiled, before moving to his side to gaze at the pastry display with him. “Do you have a favorite, or something you would like to try? I can buy for you.”

“Ah! Please, no, it’s okay,” Yuuri admonished, flustered and waving his hands. He was certain the cashier was staring at them now—or, well, staring at Viktor. Who could blame them?

“I insist, Yuuri,” Viktor answered, turning to him again with that same graceful smile. “That is, if you don’t mind sharing a table with me. Ah, unless you have somewhere else to be—“

“No! N-Nowhere else to be…” After a pause, Yuuri covered his mouth, embarrassed at his outburst. His heart was just beating so fast he couldn’t control himself… He shut his eyes.

When he felt Viktor gently remove his hand from his face, his eyes opened. The man was smiling at him comfortingly— _still. How?_ “Great!”

They ordered and sat, and Yuuri focused all his energy on holding his coffee without shaking. A few people around them were staring at Viktor, and it was starting to worry him. It wasn’t too much, but definitely enough to be noticeable. Something felt strange…

“Ah, sorry,” Viktor suddenly  apologized, gazing at him from across the table and taking off his gloves—Yuuri stared at his long fingers, trying to keep on breathing. “We might get a bit of attention. I hope it doesn’t bother you too much.”

_…Huh?_ Yuuri was close to asking why, but what came out of his mouth was, “I-It doesn’t bother me.”

“Good.”

The more they talked, the more relaxed Yuuri became—it was something about Viktor’s expressive eyes, drawing him in. He learned that the man was 28 and had moved to Kyushu a year ago for “business.” Obviously, he was a dog person, and he’d only had poodles for his whole life. Makkachin was his third. Yuuri responded in kind, telling about himself.

“…and that’s why I became a veterinarian, I guess. I hate to see them in pain…” Realizing he might’ve gotten _too_ comfortable, talking too much, Yuuri looked away, blush rising to his cheeks. Viktor smiled and reached out to touch his hand, causing Yuuri to immediately look back.

“I think that’s admirable.”

“Th-Thank you…” He had a hard time focusing with Viktor’s hand against his like that, compounded with the other man staring at him so intensely. Yet, he couldn’t look away either.

They were broken from their reverie by a high-pitched voice. Somehow, they hadn’t noticed the short teenager standing next to their table. “U-Um… V-Viktor Nikiforov? W-Will you please sign my picture of you… Please!” She bowed, holding out a print of—Yuuri blushed. Viktor, with an open-fronted shirt, was sitting against a wall with one knee raised so that his jeans strained delectably against his groin— _why am I noticing this?_ Yuuri pointedly looked away from the poster, his mind racing with questions of _why_ this random girl would have such a professional-looking—and slightly raunchy—photo of Viktor in the first place, _why_ she knew his name—

“Yes, of course _lapochka_ ,” Viktor answered her, taking his hand away from Yuuri’s and taking a pen out of his pocket—as if this were an everyday occurrence. Maybe it was?

After the signing, the girl nodded her thankfulness and left to her seat, Yuuri staring at Viktor incredulously as he put the pen away. When he looked back to him, he blinked. “Hm? What is it, _dorogoi moy_?”

“U-Um… What was that about? She had that picture of you… You’re famous?” Yuuri blinked, his heart starting to beat faster. Was he living under a rock or something? Did Viktor think he was stupid for not knowing?

“Well, I wouldn’t say famous! But I am a model,” Viktor stated it, as if it was nothing. Yuuri blinked again, and Viktor smiled. “Since I moved here for work, I’ve been getting more popular with the youth around here. I doubt many people can recognize me at sight like that, though. It doesn’t happen much, I promise.”

“O-Oh…” Yuuri took it in, sitting back. He supposed it made sense—Viktor was stunning, after all. Of course…

His hand was taken again, and he almost flinched.

“I hope it does not bother you—“

“N-No, it doesn’t! Not at all…” Yuuri shot back, making Viktor raise his eyebrows in surprise. He went on, cheeks heating, “I mean, it makes sense. You’re beautiful… Ah—“ He tried to cover his mouth again, but Viktor’s hold on his hand tightened.

“If I may be honest, the first thought I had when I saw you was that _you_ are beautiful. A savior.”

Looking into those truthful eyes, Yuuri stuttered, “I-It’s not that much—“

“No, Yuuri, you did help my Makkachin. And, well, you also made my day better. Both times I went. Just seeing you.”

“I… I don’t know what to say, Viktor…” The least he could do was turn his hand around, so it was holding Viktor’s. So he did. Viktor smiled and squeezed it.

“You don’t need to say anything, _krasavets._ May I have your number? If you’d like to keep in touch, outside of work.”

“…Y-Yes, please.”

Viktor walked him home, and it was a wonder Yuuri could hold himself together. When he left, he leaned down for a kiss—just a brush of their lips, soft—and Yuuri breathed into it, feeling it was everything he’d been missing and more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing something for each day of Victuuri Week which is why they are shorter than what I'd normally write! It's just supposed to be short and cute ~ Thank you for reading! (My tumblr is @yasuhomo if you want to stop by!)


End file.
